Unpainted
by Rose DragonRaven
Summary: Written in the perspective of RariHatari the Kougra, the story of how he copes with the supernatural powers of himself and his siblings.


~*Unpainted*~ by RariHatari Moon  
  
Chapter1 :: Afredeti  
  
...:"No! Afre!" The room shakes, its boards rattling, as Afredeti is thrown up against a wall. Falcon watches in horror as his sister is ripped to shreds by windhashing, coming from who else but Aria. His mind races from the memories of Aria, back when she was good. "BloodMoon!!" he calls frantically. No one answers.:...  
  
Lómë gasped for air, nearly collapsing with the effort of her vision. Afredeti placed a paw about her shaking shoulders. Falconchii paced nervously. He hated seeing his sister in pain, but always seemed to do the wrong thing when trying to comfort her. I heard the sobs from the garden, and ran in to see what was wrong. "Lómë! Nen, what going wrong, another head-pictures?" My speech, as usual of the time, was very broken. I was never fluent in Neopian, before... well, my contact with a very interesting spell. My sister wiped her tears away with the back of a paw, and changed to Spiritform, Fëa-Lómë, to stay off her emotion. Of course, all High Magics have a great cost, and that of changing to Fëa was that she heard, and lived in, others' dreams. This was the form she had most trouble with, but the only one that made her forget things. She flew away, leaving BloodMoon looking sorrowful, but then again, Moon's like that when the war's on. Yavëlia began to whine in that supersonic, shrill way that Airax do, leaving Falcon no choice but to sing 'Phoenix Tears' to her, the only thing that made her believe Nen was still with her. Falcon's got this power that lets him produce any illusion, sight, sound, taste, smell, you name it, he does it. So he cloaked up as Nen, Aishafied and girlified his voice, and sang that whole two-hour song, all for Nen's little Airax. How touching. While he gave his moving performance, I did some moving into my room. It's this little underground islandey-looking outfit, complete with overly cutesy Kougra plushies. Of course, Aff's fault. Like everything. I flopped down on my Zen bed (mmm how colorful) crossed my paws, and thought. About why in Faerie's name I had no powers like my siblings. About why I didn't remember anything before this week. About what that big crash was and why was everyone screaming. I snapped out of my trance and tromped up the ladder, sword in paw.  
  
Coming out at the top of my hole, I heard nothing. Then a scream pierced the air. I ran into the foyer, expecting burglars or alien Aishas or Lord Darigan - but not my own little sister being windhashed against a wall by Falcon's former owner. Nen flew in the window, in Holyform, and sang out her Ainu voice. The evil warrior clasped her hands upon her ears, and Afredeti fell from the wall. She was out cold. Nen's song turned Aria to a block of ice. We al cheered, but remembered Afre was badly hurt. Nen threw the block out the window telekinetically, dashing over to Afre's limp body. The windhashes had given her cuts in many places, only bruises in others, but the ten-foot fall and the initial blast which anchored her to it were nearly fatal. But somehow, for some random reason, I placed my paws beneath Afre's bleeding head, and she awoke. "Rari....you healed me. But you're not magickal! How?" I shook my head, and hugged her, my sister whom I saved.  
  
When BloodMoon heard about this, she did some tests on us, to see exactly what we could do. It turned out that I was empathic and a healer, Falcon was a magickal illusionist, Nen was psychokinetic, and could shapeshift and astral travel. But everyone, even Moon, was surprised to hear the results of Afre's test. She was telepathic, dreampathic, a remote viewer, a levitator... and the Lost Queen of the Bards. With this revelation, she could now control her people, and play her music. So she took up the harp and ocarina, playing music to direct all her Folk with. BloodMoon says that she thinks each of our powers come out with trauma or need. I wonder how Nen got that scar...  
  
Chapter2 :: Falconchii  
  
"RARI!! DAMMIT RARI WAKE UP!!"   
  
My senses were cloudy as I heard the gryphonic screech of my name, but quickly recovered from sleep at the stench of burnt plushie. To Falcon, I cursed, "DAMMITYOURSELFWHYCAN'TYOUWAKEMEUPNICELY!!!!!!" He cuffed me with a wing. "Runehead's at it again. He caught the toilet on fire, and now- well, you smell it. Let's go, before this place catch-" He was cut off. Runaicor the resident Cobrall's cute little fire had devoured the Zen balance of my room, leaving char in the way. But that was not our problem now. The ladder had blazed down to cinders...and the ceiling was collapsing on our two furry heads.  
  
"Falcon!!" Everything was happening at once. His tail had become a torch in the same instant that a beam came down on his back. I heard the telltale hollow snap of a wing bone breaking. He cried out in agony, and I bounded over to him, only to find myself beneath another beam, three feet from him. "Rari?" he coughed, groaning. "Falcon! Are you okay?" Falcon's response confirmed my observations. He moaned again. This time, I could feel his pain. A numb feeling ensued in my spine, then a burning from deep within. I was strong though. The beam that had fallen above me did not hurt me, it was only hard to get out from under. Between pain and weight, I finally managed to wriggle free. As I moved toward Falcon and touched his wing, he cried out. I kept my contact, though, summoning all the strength I had into healing will. I pushed it outward. Green flames grew around him, and I feared I had started another fire, but instead of charring him, it made him glow. Suddenly, I was aware of my own exhaustion, and sought out a place to sleep. Falcon shook my shoulder. "I can fly us out 


End file.
